


Their ever after

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short steamy and fluffy drabbles about Arwen and Aragorn, my favorit couple.<br/> Title changed. originally called Love drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a great good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Short fluff for all those morning where we could use a little love to brighten up our day.**

As she stirred from her dream, she could feel soft kisses along the column of her neck and shoulders. Eyes still closed, she rolled over and into her husband's warm embrace, burying her face in the nape of his neck. She could feel him chuckle softly as he stroked her hair and placed a kiss on the tip of her ear.

Opening her eyes, she pulled back to have a good look at his face, with his smile and tussled hair. She placed a soft kiss on his lips and tried to pull away, but he would have none of it. He pulled her even closer as he played with the sash of her nightdress all the while kissing her with growing passion. Surrendering into him, she placed her arms around his neck. As he rolled her onto her back, she prayed that all morning would be as delightful as these.


	2. dirty or clean?

**A little steamier one.**

He watched her as she sat in the tub, her back to him. Long locks of her ebony hair feel over her shoulder and over the tub. He knew that she was aware of his presence, yet she did not turn. Instead she pulled one of her legs out of the water as she slowly washed it with the washing-cloth all the while giving him a good look of her slender leg. She then moved the cloth along her knee and thigh down under the water.

 By her movements, he knew she was pulling it over her stomach and up to her breasts where she lingered. Turning her head slightly she made eye contact with him and he could see the passion in her eyes, knowing that they were mirrored in his own. Licking her lips slightly, she beckoned him to join her. He did not waste much time removing his cloth and walking over to her. Climbing into the tub behind her, he placed heated kisses on her neck while taking the cloth from her hand.

Now was not the time to be clean **…**


	3. Hide and...

She giggled as he pulled her into one of the obscured alcoves all while whispering heatedly in her ear. As he pushed her up against the wall, his hands started to wander up and down her body, and she had to bite her lips to prevent her moans from escaping her. Kissing him passionately she started fumbling with his belt and a groan escaped him. as he lifted her skirts her eyes drifted worriedly around them, afraid of being caught. Sensing her nervousness, he kissed her reassuringly and lifted her up.

If any of the servants or the maids had heard the moans or groans coming from that direction, they didn't show. Instead they suddenly remembered a room or an errand that had not been done yet, and departed quietly leaving the couple to their pleasure.


End file.
